talesofgracesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hubert Oswell/History
Prologue During the prologue, a young Hubert and Asbel go to explore a flower field in a mountain that is located close to their hometown of Lhant. As they near it, they see an amnesiac purple-haired girl sleeping in the field. Hubert and Asbel introduce themselves to her and decide to name her Sophie, inspired by name of a flower that she was fascinated by. Hubert and the others return, Hubert and the others decide to give Sophie a tour of Lhant. Hubert, Asbel, Sophie, and Cheria Barnes meet Richard, but Hubert and Cheria decide to stay behind, after Asbel and Sophie decide to take Richard to the flower fields. The next day, Hubert goes with his father to the flower fields, after Asbel and the others manage to make it back to the top of the cliff. After returning to Lhant, Aston and Hubert go to Barona to meet with a man from Strahta. After Asbel and Sophie arrive in Barona, Asbel plans to explore the capital city with Richard, Cheria, Hubert, and Sophie; however, Richard does not show up. While waiting for him, Hubert and the others accidentally discover a secret underground cave beneath the city, and the party decides to explore it. While inside the cave, they discover an unconscious Richard on the ground, and Asbel hurries up to wake him. While Asbel and Sophie tend to Richard, a monster appears and attacks Hubert and Cheria, leaving then unconscious. After Sophie succeeds in destroying the monster at the cost of her life, Aston decides to give Hubert up for adoption to the Oswells, a wealthy family from the neighboring kingdom of Strahta. Reunion Seven years later, Hubert returns to Lhant after Fendel soldiers attack the city, Hubert arrives with Strahta soldiers and defeats the Fendel soldiers. Despite reuniting with his brother during the fight, Hubert carries a distant and cold deamonor. Following the battle, Hubert returned to the manor, where he planned his next strategy in the lounge. Asbel returns to his house to speak to Hubert in order to form some form to peace treaty or pact between Lhant and Strahta but Hubert immediately rejects the idea, having some other plans in mind. The reunion turned sour, and which erupted into chaos. Hubert challenged Asbel to a duel, with Asbel's title of lord and his right to remain in Lhant on the line. Asbel agrees, and the two began to fight. Hubert effortlessly defeats and humiliates his older brother. Hubert ridiculed Asbel when the latter kneels before him, begging for forgiveness. He quickly ordered Strahta soliders to exile Asbel from Lhant. Richard's Betrayal After the events in Windor Castle, Asbel decides to head back to Lhant to warn Hubert of Richard's actions, but they arrive right exactly when Richard attacks the city. Richard attacks both Asbel and Hubert and knocks Hubert out. Sophie arrives and fights Richard for a short while, but Richard remains victorious and tries to kill Sophie. Asbel intervenes and manages to attack Richard, causing Richard to stop. Asbel, Sophie, and Hubert are forced to fight Richard and they manage to defeat him. After being defeated, Richard is taken back to Barona by his soldiers. After defeating Richard, Hubert asks Asbel to head to Yu Liberte in Strahta to explain the situation about Richard to David Paradis. Asbel accepts the request and manages to get the party to agree to go with him. After the events in the Strahta Desert Ruins, Asbel and the others return to Yu Liberte and meet up with Hubert. Hubert decides to join Asbel on his journey and suggests they travel to Fendel to find Richard. Journey to Fendel On there journey to Fendel, the group stopped at Warrior Roost where Hubert previously deployed a spy to help them infiltrate Fendel. However, the spy was captured in the arena, and the group must fight and defeat enemies up ten floors in order to rescue her. They are only allowed to enter one member at a time according to the rules to the arena. Appearance and Personality Once a timid little boy who was forced to follow his brother in schemes that would get them both into trouble, Hubert's experiences with the Oswell family that took him away from his brother turned him into an arrogant, overly rational and extremely serious young man. Hubert was adopted after the death of a childhood friend, an event which led him to the belief that Asbel was a bad influence on him. This led to Hubert resenting his brother, and during their reunion he boasts that he has become stronger and more mature than Asbel could ever have hoped to become. Hubert eventually opens up more to Asbel, although they never quite restore the bond they had as children. Due to being the youngest child, he empathises with Pascal's situation with her sisters, understanding the difficulty that comes with having siblings. In the future arc, on the day before their final battle, he admits his feelings to her but she mistook it as him going to marry someone else and tells him that she will take a bath before attending the wedding ceremony. Category:Character subpages